Hats and headpieces
Hats and Headpieces, much like Lady Gaga's outfits often attract a lot of attention by the media. 2009 Alexander McQueen - Fall-Winter 2009 RTW Collection 002.jpg|(Alexander McQueen) Carl Isken - Militar cap.JPG|(Carl Isken) Pierre Cardin - Spring-Summer 2009 RTW Collection.jpg|(Pierre Cardin) Bat Headpiece Deleted Scene.jpg|(Nagi Noda, Shinji Konishi, and Asami Nemoto) Nagi Noda Animal Hair Art.png|(Nagi Noda) 9-15-09 Max Abadian 216-final.jpg|(Philip Treacy) 9-15-09 Max Abadian 303.jpg|(Alex Noble) Hussein Chalayan - Spring-Summer 2010 RTW Dolce Far Niente Collection.jpg|(Hussein Chalayan) Atsuko Kudo Rosetta Hat.png|(Atsuko Kudo) Le Tour de Force - Veil headpiece.jpg|Fall/Winter 2009 (Le Tour de Force) Le Tour de Force Fall 2009 Hitch Nest Headpiece.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Le Tour de Force) Award Acceptance 2009 2.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) Tilmann Grawe - Talon headpiece.jpg|Grace (Tilmann Grawe) Tilmann Grawe - Aelita The Queen Of Mars.jpg|Aelita – Queen of Mars (Tilmann Grawe) Tilmann Grawe - La Naîade.jpg|La Naîade (Tilmann Grawe) Fiona Bennett - Berit-headpiece.jpg|(Fiona Bennett) Lauren Machen Twisted Crown.png|(Lauren Machen) Franc Fernandez Headpiece Monster Ball 002.jpg|(Franc Fernandez) Charlie le mindu lips2 SS 2010.jpg|(Charlie le Mindu) Nasir Mazhar the Orbit Headpiece.png|(Nasir Mazhar) Erickson Beamon - Chantilly lace jett mantilla.jpg|(Erickson Beamon) Alex Noble Bride of Frankenstein.png|(Alex Noble) Maison Michel - Spring-Summer 2009 Laetitia RTW Collection.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Maison Michel) Butterfly Outfit.jpg|(Dolce & Gabbana) Vilsbol de Arce - Exaggerated Shoulder Bodysuit.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Vilsbol de Arce) Fred Butler - Fall 2008 - Dodecahedron Collision.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Fred Butler) Lady Gaga - Bad Romance 026.jpg|(Franc Fernandez) Little Shilpa helmet.png|Custom (Little Shilpa) Bird's Nest 1.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) Marko Mitanovski-Antlers.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Nina Butkovich-Budden for Marko Mitanovski) Keko Hainswheeler Mask 001.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Keko Hainswheeler) 2010 Erickson-beamon-dutchess-of-fabulous-collection-mask-profile.jpg|(Erickson Beamon) Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Music video) 006.jpg|(Nasir Mazhar) Meat Headdress.jpg|(Franc Fernandez) Philip Treacy Lobster Hat.jpg|(Philip Treacy) Chanel Pre Fall 2010 Hat.png|Pre-fall 2010 (Chanel) Moutton Collet - Antle headpiece.jpg|(Mouton Collet) Charlie Le Mindu - Fall-Winter 2010 RTW Collection.jpg|(Charlie le Mindu) Gaga Pop Video 08.png|(Philip Treacy) Grammy After Party.jpg|(Philip Treacy) Friday Night with Jonathan Ross.jpg|(Philip Treacy) Erickson-beamon-crystal-mask-profile.jpg|(Erickson Beamon) Bob Recine - Spins headpiece.jpg|(Bob Recine) Gaga Carpet 14.jpg|(Perry Meek) ALEX NOBLE HORNS LADY GA GA SMALL.jpg|(Alex Noble) Jennifer Behr - Floral headband.jpg|(Jennifer Behr) Living Dress Headpiece.png|(Haus of Gaga) Charlie le mindu lips1 SS 2010.jpg|(Charlie le Mindu) Armani Shades sketch.png|(Giorgio Armani) Fred Butler - Telephone hat 002.jpg|(Fred Butler) Philip Treacy for Mugler - Fall-Winter 1995 Collection.jpg|(Mugler) Alexander McQueen Spring 2007 Lace Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2007 (Philip Treacy for Alexander McQueen) PROP..jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) Visionnaire-AlexanderMcQueen.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) Lady-gaga-wearing-lobster-hat--large-msg-126738094342.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) GAGAVAN6.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) Lady-GaGa-Friday-Night-with-Jonathan-Ross-4.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) 9-13-10 Leaving MTV After Party 001.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) Lady-gaga-telephone-official-music-video.jpg|Custom (Rachael Barrett) 6-24-10 Elton John Ball.jpg|Custom (Rachael Barrett) Romain Kremer Fall Winter 2010 Surgeons cap.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Romain Kremer) GagaKoh Prep 03.JPG|Custom (Balmung) 2011 Jun30-MusicLovers01.jpg|(Balmung) Maria Francesca Pepe - Fauno headpiece.jpg|Fauno (Maria Francesca Pepe) Eyes Headplaque.jpg|(Maria Francesca Pepe) 2-17-11 GMA 004.jpg|(Nasir Mazhar and MUGLER) Franc Fernandez - Church hat.JPG|(Franc Fernandez) Christian Lacroix 2011 Mens Beret.png|(Christian Lacroix) Charlie le mindu SS 2012 Hair hat.jpg|(Charlie le Mindu) Nicole Haus of Harlet.png|Nicole (House of Harlot) 291995849.jpg|(Marianna Harutunian) Lady Gaga - Judas 308.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) Erik Hally Crown.png|(Erik Halley) Philip Treacy for Paco Rabanne Spring Summer 2012 hat.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Philip Treacy for Paco Rabanne) Armani Prive - Spring-Summer 2011 Collection.jpg|(Philip Treacy for Giorgio Armani) Attending Britney Spears' concert in Atlantic City (06-08-11).jpg|(Versace) Stephen Jones for John Galliano SS 2007 Hat.jpg|Spring/Summer 2007 (John Galliano) Princess Charlotte Monster Strip Floppy Hat.jpg|(Charlie Brown) ZG - Hat 2010.jpg|2010 Graduate (Zara Gorman) Void of Course Leather Hat With Visor.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Void of Course) Void of Course Marry The Night Hat 001.png|Custom (Void of Course) Alexis Bittar Born This Way headpiece.jpg|(Alexis Bittar) 99%IS- Fall Winter 2011 Studded Bonnet.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (99%IS-) Atsuko Kudo Spring 2011 Alexandra Hat.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Atsuko Kudo) Atsuko Kudo Crystal Hat.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Atsuko Kudo) Little Shilpa - Invitation to Voyage headpiece.jpg|2010 Collection (Little Shilpa) Philip Treacy Spring Summer 2011 Round Striped Hat.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Philip Treacy) OPRAH2011 (3).jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) IMDSFSFD.png|Custom (Philip Treacy) 10-5-11 Leaving ITV Studios in London 003.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) Philip Treacy Vintage Honeycomb Black Hat.jpg|Vintage (Philip Treacy) Philip Treacy Vintage Fuchsia Fascinator.jpg|Vintage (Philip Treacy) Victoria Grant - Wild Jokers lace hat.jpg|2011 Vegas (Victoria Grant) 2012 EY - Fall-Winter 2012 - Dragonfly headpiece.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Emma Yeo) 4-27-12 Terry Richardson 006.jpg|Custom (Salvatore Salamone) Zoë Jordan Fall Winter 2012 White fidora.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Zoë Jordan) 5-3-12 Leaving_Ritz_Carlton 004.jpg|Custom (Lara Jensen) Little Shilpa Fall Winter 2012 Disc hat.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Little Shilpa for Disney Couture) 10-31-12 Instagram 001.jpg|Custom (Lara Jensen) 2013 Eric Javits - Velour Luigi hat.jpg|(Eric Javits) Chanel - Mink hat - Fall 2013 Collection.jpg|Fall 2013 (Chanel) Issa London - F13C.jpg|Fall 2013 (Piers Atkinson) Rein - 2013 Debut Collection 001.jpg|(Rein) Piers Atkinson - Fall12C.jpg|Fall 2012 (Piers Atkinson) Dior Homme - The Wanderer.jpg|(Dior) Piers Atkinson - Dello headpiece.jpg|Spring/Summer 2014 (Piers Atkinson) 12-8-13 Arriving at The Langham Hotel 001.jpg|Custom (Luke Brooks) New Era x Harley-Davidson Motor Cycles.jpg|(New Era) 2014 Erickson Beamon - Feather Mohawk headpiece.jpg|(Erickson Beamon) YSL - S13C.jpg|Spring/Summer 2013 (Saint Laurent Paris) 3-29-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Arturo Rios) Arturo Rios - Electra.jpg|(Arturo Rios) Philip Treacy - Fall 2014 Collection 001.jpg|(Philip Treacy) G.U.Y. - Music Video 019.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) Dayne Henderson Design inflatable latex hood 001.jpg|Custom (Dayne Henderson Design) Dope - Black and gold bean.jpg|(Dope) Efrat Cassouto x Alon Livne - Fall 2014 002.jpg|Fall/Winter 2014 (Efrat Cassouto) Pericles Kondylatos - Headpiece.jpg|(Pericles Kondylatos) AC - Red caviar (Confessions 2014).jpg|(Anya Caliendo) Versace - Unexpected customs motorcycle helmet.jpg|(Versace) Queen Khan - Blinky Bill Spring-Summer 2014 Collection.jpg|(Queen Khan) Maison Michel - Henrietta hat.jpg|(Maison Michel) Jennifer Behr - Hera (w Swarovski crystals).jpg|(Jennifer Behr) 2015 Goorin Bros - Cowboy Jake.jpg|(Goorin Bros) 4-27-15 Leaving an Airport in LA 001.jpg|(Sensi Studio) Sensi Studio - Long brim hat.png|(Sensi Studio) Satya Twena - Chenille Monaco Boater.jpg|(Satya Twena) Eugenia Kim - Marina wool and cashmere-blend cap.jpg|(Eugenia Kim) Eugenia Kim - Marina chain-embellished linen flat cap.jpg|(Eugenia Kim) Eugenia Kim - Marina cap in blue.jpg|(Eugenia Kim) Tia Mazza - Veil.jpg|(Tia Mazza) Laurence Bossion - Fall-Winter 2015 Collection.jpg|(Laurence Bossion) Anya Caliendo - Supreme bow.jpg|(Anya Caliendo) Piers Atkinson - Glitter Hyper-Cherries.jpg|(Piers Atkinson) Eugenia Kim - Mishka Alpaca beret.jpg|(Eugenia Kim) Jennifer Behr - Indira Bandeaux headband w Swarovski crystals.jpg|(Jennifer Behr) Jennifer Behr - Fall 2011 - Crystal dome headwrap.jpg|(Jennifer Behr) Littledoe - Jericho hat.jpg|(Littledoe) Versace - Vanitas embroidered helmet.jpg|(Versace) 2016 Chanel - Biker moto hat.jpg|(Chanel) New Era - Chicago Blackhawks sky scarlet flag fitted flatbrim NHL baseball snapback cap.jpg|(New Era) Gladys Tamez - Karina.jpg|(Gladys Tamez) Gladys Tamez - Cher hat.jpg|(Gladys Tamez) Saint Laurent - Silver-tone crystal headband.jpg|(Saint Laurent) Harley-Davidson - 3-4 Retractable Sun shield helmet.jpg|(Harley-Davidson) Eric Javits - Betty beret.jpg|(Eric Javits) Saint Laurent - Multi palm tree jacquard trucker hat.jpeg|(Saint Laurent) Gladys Tamez - Saint Anthony hat.jpeg|(Gladys Tamez) Eric Javits - Velour Gaucho.jpg|(Eric Javits) Eric Javits - Night porter in black.jpg|(Eric Javits) Thread Workshop - Washed cotton hat embroidered Shit Happens.jpeg|(Thread Workshop) Lack Of Color - Montana Stardust hat.jpg|(Lack Of Color) Hervé Léger- Fall 2013 - Baseball cap.jpg|(Hervé Léger) 2017 Eugenia Kim - Mishka Alpaca beret.jpg|(Eugenia Kim) New Era x Coachella - 9 Fifty snapback.jpg|(New Era) Behida Dolic - Custom-handmade LG hat.jpg|(Behida Dolić) 12-15-17 Instagram 001.jpg|(Goorin Bros x Hills Hats) 2018 Jennifer Behr - Velvet headwrap.jpg|(Jennifer Behr) Eric Javits - Night Porter leather newsboy cap.jpg|(Eric Javits) Eugenia Kim - Mishka leather beret.png|(Eugenia Kim) Goorin Bros x Hills Hats - Uncharted Capsule Collection.jpg|(Goorin Bros x Hills Hats) Vex Clothing - Swim cap.jpg|(Vex Clothing) Rinaldy Yunardi - Flower Extravaganza 2016-17 Collection.jpg|(Rinaldy Yunardi) Eugenia Kim - Sabrina wool newsboy hat w golden curb chain.jpg|(Eugenia Kim) Jennifer Ouellette - Braided trim tilted side mini hat.jpg|(Jennifer Ouellette) Otto - Custom Youth trucker hat.jpg|(Otto) Otto - Custom Youth MALIBU trucker hat.png|(Otto) Armani Privé - Fall-Winter 2018 HC Collection 002.jpg|(Giorgio Armani) Samuel Ososki - Custom hat and glasses.jpg|(Samuel Ososki) 1-28-18 Audience at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 003.jpg|(Stephen Jones) Lara Jensen Enigma mirror eye mask 001.jpg|(Lara Jensen) 2019 Celine - Spring-Summer 2019 Collection 006.jpg|(Celine) 5-5-19 Instagram 003.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) Category:Fashion